Sailor Moon: Crystal Chronicles
by By Anonymous
Summary: FINISHED In an alternate universe, the Sailor Senshi must unite through the darkness to face a new threat and obtain the mythical and allpowerful Chronos Crystal to protect the universe.
1. A New Threat

_**In many ways, the Neo Moon Kingdom had resembled a planet far distant from the Moon itself. Ravaged by corruption, hatred, and discrimination the once beaming planet called Earth, had long been destroyed by the ones living there in the first place, themselves. But, high upon the stars was the Moon and the kingdom of beings that lived upon the new fortress. Once a place of solitude, happiness and serenity, the Neo Moon Kingdom has now become a sanctuary broken by the same elements that broke Earth. However, more consequences hang in the balance. If the Kingdom cannot regroup together in time indeed, the whole universe is at stake.**_

_**On this very night, the Kingdom acknowledged this catastrophe amongst representatives from all corners of the Moon. Within the palace at nighttime was the royal family who controlled everything in the Kingdom. Leader and empress, Neo Queen Usagi stood at a podium, clad in her silky and shiny white gown, and her blonde pigtails shimmering in the starlight with her crown glistening, began to talk to her followers. King Endymion sat alongside his and Queen Usagi's daughter Chibiusa and watched with great anxiety as his wife prepared to talk.**_

"Friends and civilians of this fair kingdom, I regret to announce tonight that a great threat has come upon us. The mythical and very malevolent **Chronos Crystal** has been revived." The Neo Queen spoke as the sea of people began to fill the palace walls with murmurs and nervous shrieks. Regaining order, Queen Usagi went back to her speech. "As we know, the Chronos Crystal was thought to have long since been destroyed. But we have learned it has indeed not, the Chronos Crystal has the power to eliminate the entire universe and can rewrite the annals of time. If it has fallen into the wrong hands, which we fear it has, we are all at risk. But, the reactivation of the Chronos Cystal explains our moody changes as of late. We must fight this terrible injustice." Queen Usagi spoke with a stern and forthright tone.

Continuing their sport with the murmurs, followers of the Kingdom were all experiencing mixed emotions. Some were eager to find and destroy the Crystal, while others were in complete fear. But, two certain women amongst the large crowd in the palace had different intentions than the rest. One woman had a gown similar to Queen Usagi's but had flowing turquoise hair, while the other wore a white tuxedo and had a blonde haircut with a towering presence.

"Michiru _are you ready_?" the towering woman asked as she held out a golden transformation pen, with an emblem.

"Let's get this done with, Haruka-san." Michiru told the massive Haruka as she held out a transformation pen similar to hers.

"**Uranus Planet Power, Make-up**!" Haruka called out as she began to twirl around gracefully, showered in golden light. In a mere matter of moments, she became Sailor Uranus.

"**Neptune Planet Power, Make-up**!" Michiru called out as she too began to gracefully twirl around, while submerged in a tower of water. In a quick flash, she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

Amidst the large crowd of Moon Kingdom followers who looked awestruck at the sight of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, the two Outer Sailor Senshi stood together suggestively. Queen Usagi's eyes grew wide as she looked at the two Sailors who responded back to her with smirks of their own.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, I ordered you two out of this Kingdom before! **You should have taken heed to my warnings**!" Queen Usagi barked at them as they continued with the same sly pose they began with. Sailor Uranus broke away from Sailor Neptune and in her gloved hand she unearthed her patented Space Sword weapon.

"**_You're such a self righteous bitch_**, Usagi! You are the whole reason why the Chronos Crystal has been unleashed once more!" Sailor Uranus spat out venomously as she looked straight at Queen Usagi, from down the crowd.

"How dare you speak that way to her?" King Endymion stood up as he supported his wife.

"This Kingdom and the universe will be damned thanks to your stupidity, Usagi! Don't you realize that the Silver Crystal you garner was feeding the Chronos Crystal after all this time? It was hidden in the passage of time and space, but you helped this new enemy, **the Chronus Knights** to gain the crystal!" Sailor Neptune yelled out as she pointed to the King and Queen.

"The Chronus Knights…..of course. They are the threat." Queen Usagi announced to King Endymion as she pondered her thoughts. Turning back to the two Sailor Soldiers, Queen Usagi held out her brooch which contained the Silver Crystal that was necessary for her to combat the two.

"_You_ want to fight?" Sailor Uranus questioned with her eyebrow up.

"To protect my Kingdom from you two, and your petty tyrannies,** I gladly will**." Queen Usagi announced as she was rewarded with a round of applause from the entire Kingdom. Sailor Uranus and Neptune began to laugh lightly, but the two ran swiftly for the King and Queen getting them off-guard. Uranus kicked Queen Usagi in her forehead, making her fall backwards onto a chair; Endymion obtained an elbow in his abdomen by Neptune and he keeled over as well.

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure**!" called a voice that filled the halls of the Kingdom. The powerful Senshi, Sailor Jupiter ravaged both Uranus and Neptune with a thunderous clap of electricity, terribly shocking them both. Coming from the doors were the protectors, Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus.

"**Venus, Love Me Chain**!" Sailor Venus cried out as she used her terribly strong link of hearts to entrap both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune together.

"**Shabon Spray Freezing**!" Sailor Mercury called out as large bubbles attacked Uranus and Neptune freezing them both together. No place to go and trapped by Sailor Venus, the two Outer Senshi huffed and just gave up in their plights to try and free themselves. All the while, I just shook my head as Uranus looked my way in the crowd. This was a very ludicrous thing for them to do, and I warned and begged them to not go through with this.

I noticed that Queen Usagi was being helped up by both her little daughter Chibiusa and by her friends Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Tending to King Endymion was Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Usagi-chan, _**please tell me you're okay**_!" Sailor Mercury whispered sort of loudly to her friend as the Queen adjusted her crown and gown as well.

"Everything is fine, Mercury. Thank you." Queen Usagi spoke with sincerity.

"I trust you know what to do with them right, meatball head?" Sailor Mars spoke with a joke and smile as Queen Usagi responded back "After all these years, you still are a cruel one Mars. But yes, I know what I must do."

"Time and time again, I have told you two to never venture back here in my presence. But now, you cause problems not only for me but for my entire family and Kingdom, well no more. **Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaioh, I sentence you both to execution**. Malachite and Zoicite, please take them away." Queen Usagi ordered as two very tall men with long hair one blonde, the other white came and escorted away the Sailor Senshi. But, they made their declarations very clear.

"**You ignorant pricks! You will all die and this entire world will perish also! The Chronus Knights are using the Chronos Crystal and they will stop at nothing to make sure we all die! Kill us, but note that they are coming sooner than you think USAGI!**" Sailor Uranus yelled in protest as she and Neptune were dragged out. These warriors cannot die, and I'll make sure of it. I stood in the crowd, unnoticed and cloaked in a purple cloth. With ease, I vanished from the Moon Kingdom and into a new location.

Foggy and cold, though weird with ripples, I entered the depths of Time and Space, and the familiar I wanted to see stood at the Door to Time and Space. She was a Sailor Senshi, and held the Garnet Orb Staff in her hand as her dark-emerald hair swayed in space. Her eyes closed, I felt that she still sensed my presence. Quickly she raised her staff in a violent wave toward me, but I held out my own weapon to rebut the attack. She tried to attack me from under, but I evaded the attack once more and held my weapon straight in her face. Once I could tell the games were done, I put my weapon to my side and unveiled myself.

"_**I have been waiting for you**_." Sailor Pluto told me as she opened her eyes finally.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Our friends are in danger of death, thanks to the Neo Queen." I told her.

"_She won't kill them. No matter what she orders, she has too much happiness and goodness in her heart to let them die in her name_." Sailor Pluto explained.

"Don't be so sure. The Chronos Crystal is still at large and emotions change. We must work fast to rescue Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Also, we must stop the Chronus Knights." I reassured her.

"**_Yes, time as we speak is changing. Space is becoming denser and smaller by the moment. The Sailor Senshi must work as one or else we all will die._**" Sailor Pluto told.

"Two more are out there, waiting in the wings. I trust you know that right?" I asked her.

"_Certainly. They will be ready when the time is right, and it has to be sooner than later. War will arise, and Senshi will die. You above all know this_." Sailor Pluto told me.

I gave a little laugh but then I told her, "Of course I know that death will come to us. **For I am Sailor Saturn**, the Senshi and very essence of death. I am also the oracle, and I will tell you this Sailor Pluto, the universe will be destroyed for sure once the Chronus Knights attack. Be prepared, keeper of time."

_I hope you like so far! Please Review-** Xtreme Slayer**_


	2. Within The Stars

"So, everything is in order I guess doc?" Queen Usagi asked as she stepped from off of the examining table, and straightened out her gown. On Sailor Mercury's behest, the Neo Queen decided to get herself checked out since the attacks of both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. The doctor was small and frail-like, but she looked at Usagi with a smile upon her face as she finished writing out the medical report on her desk.

"Of course my empress. **You and your unborn child are in perfect condition**, and you need not to worry about the blow Sailor Uranus landed to you." The doctor said as she looked at Usagi who seemed relieved at the comment. She began to gingerly clutch her stomach and she began to close her eyes.

"I promise that when this baby comes, it will not be born into a world where hell reigns. **_It doesn't deserve to be born that way_**." Queen Usagi spoke gently as the doctor looked at her with a solemn smile.

"I sure hope you are right my queen. _I sure hope so_." The doctor told Usagi as she placed a hand on the womb of the queen's unborn baby.

* * *

**_That night in the Moon Kingdom, the light radiating on the Moon illuminated that corner of the galaxy and the stars seemed to shine extra brightly. Taking heed of this wonderful spectacle of lights were all four of the esteemed Sailor Senshi. Both Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino were in awe of the lights; it seemed like the galaxy was washing away all fears and reservations that they had of the Chronos Crystal and the impending threat of the Chronus Knights as well. All in their respective kimonos, the four girls were relaxed and were in no rush to go to sleep._**

"I wish that this night could just last_ forever_." Minako said as her eyes grew wide at the star that shined light.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Minako-chan. _I wish we could just freeze time and stay here for eternity_." Ami said as she placed a loving hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But come on guys, we can't just stop destiny. **We have to fight**." Makoto said as her last two sentences caught the girls' attention.

"You are right Mako-chan. As the Sailor Senshi we have a duty to protect the universe. The Chronus Knights and the Chronos Crystal are just two obstacles standing in our way. We'll take them down." Rei said candidly as she ended with an encouraging smile to her friends. Hugging together, the four shared each others' warmth and light. But, in came another familiar friend that they all knew too well. Usagi, also in a white kimono and her hair tied up, joined her friends and was added into the hugging.

"**I'm afraid you guys**." Usagi said as a single tear began to roll from her right eye. That tear began to grow into a sob and moans from Usagi, her breaking down like this was not something the Senshi was accustomed to.

"Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" Ami said as she cradled her friend's head in her hands. Makoto began to gently stroke her friend's arms while Minako grabbed some tissues to help dry Usagi's tears.

"Well, you see…" Usagi stammered a bit as she dried the tears from her eyelids.

"**Spit it out already, Usagi!**" Rei yelled out in nervousness and anxiety.

"_I'm pregnant again_." Usagi said to the girls who began to squeal and embrace her in happiness. Usagi was overwhelmed by their show of emotion and felt comfort in their warmth and integrity. Fear also melted away from her mind, but something else began to bother her; the execution she had ordered of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"But guys, _**we have to free Uranus and Neptune**_. I feel bad about sentencing them to death, I'd never do that. If anything we will need them to help in the search of the crystal." Usagi said to her friends.

"Usagi that is a mighty high risk. If we let them out, they very well may revolt against us." Mako-chan spoke to her as she put a hand on her ponytail.

"Yeah, they are repeat offenders and attacked you and Endymion-sama tonight. Who knows what they'll do if they don't cooperate with us." Rei said as she looked toward the window at the stars.

"Trust me guys, they'll be of help. **_First thing tomorrow, I'll let them out of our custody_**." Usagi said as her friends still didn't look too convinced. Nonetheless, they still watched the stars shower their bright light upon the Moon Kingdom, and once again, tensions started to ease up a bit.

* * *

Also taking to the stars was none other than the Royal Princess herself, **Chibiusa**. The littlest of the Moon Kingdom, the young girl was outside in the gardens watching the spectacle unfold. Her two large pink ponytails glistened as did her earrings. Chibiusa was indeed starry-eyed, and she was just mesmerized by what she was watching. Little did she know, Chibiusa was not alone on this starry night as her guardian entered the garden she was in.

"_Is there something on your mind, Small Lady_?" Sailor Pluto questioned with a smile as she appeared from the gates. In her Sailor outfit, she placed her staff to the side and took a seat next to her dear friend.

"Not really Puu. But mommy said that this threat was crucial." Chibiusa said as she looked up at Sailor Pluto.

"Don't worry about a thing Small Lady, your mom and the Sailor Senshi will defeat this new evil because we have the power. You'll have it too, remember your training session begins tomorrow." Sailor Pluto spoke reassuringly as she held on tight to Chibiusa in a hug.

"**You're right Puu! We will prevail over them!**" Chibiusa with a victory pose as she looked up at a smiling Sailor Pluto.

"Very good. Now come on Small Lady, its way past your bedtime." Sailor Pluto took Chibiusa's hand into hers and they walked into the palace. In a short time, Sailor Pluto had Chibiusa tucked into bed, and after a light kiss on her forehead, the girl was fast asleep and Sailor Pluto walked out of her room. Coming into the hallway, she was about to pass the bathroom, but stopped at the sight of King Endymion who was wrapped downward in a towel.

"Good evening, Sailor Pluto." He spoke to her as she began to check him out. His musculature was excellent; he always kept his body in shape. His chiseled abdomen glistened in water from the shower, and his muscles bulged as well. This was an awkward scene but Sailor Pluto just regained herself and spoke.

"Hello King Endymion. I trust you are in good spirits this evening."

"Yes, as always I am. Is Chibiusa-chan okay?" he asked putting a hand through his wet black hair. It was longer now instead of the haircut he had, and it was stringier as well.

"Yes, she is fine. I just put her to bed so she's out for the night. How is the queen?" Pluto asked with a hint of disdain in her tone.

"She should be up in a few. She was visiting the Sailor Senshi downstairs. Why did you speak like that when the queen was brought up?" King Endymion asked.

"You know good in well why. Things are not the same around here. **_WE_** are not the same." Sailor Pluto said looking at him crossly.

"Pluto, what we had before, it was special." Endymion said coming closer to her. Sailor Pluto tensed but looked at him with the same glare she gave him previously.

"Sometimes I reminisce. The times when we sparred together, or when we joked around and when we used to make love. Good Kami, that was ages ago. But I cannot shake the feeling off. I have and I always will love you." Sailor Pluto said as she looked solemnly at the King.

"Look Pluto, I agree. I will always have a place in my heart for you as well, but that is all. I am and always will remain in love with Usagi. She is my everything, and I am sorry if that causes you pain." Endymion told Sailor Pluto.

"I understand. **Bless you King Endymion**." Sailor Pluto told him as he took his leave to he and Queen Usagi's chambers. However, Sailor Pluto still stood in the spot he left her, but she was not alone. The woman herself, Queen Usagi came face to face with her.

"I overheard everything just spoken, Sailor Pluto." Usagi said to her.

"**I had a feeling you did. But, Queen Usagi just as your husband and I said, what happened between us was sometime ago. You know that I will always love and honor him, as I do you my Queen**." Sailor Pluto said with a little smile and bow. Usagi had a feeling that Pluto was serious, and rather than fight with her, she took her up on this and decided to accept her statement.

"Thank you Setsuna-san. Good evening." Queen Usagi said to her with a bow, as she headed back to her chambers. Usagi saw that her husband was awaiting her as he lay in the bed, naked and covered only in a mix of the light and nighttime darkness from outside. Usagi smiled at the sight of him, and blushed a bit.

"I have been waiting for you." Endymion said walking toward her.

"And I you. I have some important news to tell you." Usagi told him as she touched his hard and chiseled chest.

"**_But first, let me tell you something. Throughout any obstacle or conflict that comes our way, know that I will always love you. Through the darkness, through the trials, through anything, my love will always find you. My love for you is eternal, Usa-ko_**." Endymion told her. It almost brought Usagi to tears, but she held her composure. They passionately kissed and their bodies silhouetted in the starlight.

"**_I love you with all that is within me, Endymion. And because of our love, another child will be born_**." Usagi told him bright-eyed.

"Oh, Usa-ko." King Endymion embraced Usagi and they began to plant kisses all over each other. Gently, he laid her down on the bed, and they started to tenderly make love as the stars and light radiated once more through the Moon Kingdom.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	3. A Friend In Need

Though many were enjoying the starry night that was upon them, two certain people were feeling like they were in Hell. Downstairs, way beneath the Moon Kingdom was the little prison where they kept unlawful intruders. It was dreary and dark down there and only a few splashes of light peeked through into the cells. **_Standing guard were two of King Endymion's most powerful and trustworthy warriors, Kunzite and his lover, Zoicite_**. Kunzite, a fairly tall man with long white hair and a built body, stood with a sword sheath on his back. Zoicite was very similar in height to Kunzite, but his golden hair was put in a ponytail. Also, Zoicite had a whip tied around him, and he was already in an embrace with Kunzite.

"Don't you find this dark and dank dungeon to be sort of, _romantic_?" Zoicite questioned as he shifted his head onto Kunzite's left breast.

"Of course, if you're **Jack the Ripper**." Kunzite said with sarcasm as both he and Zoicite laughed lightly.

"_**Please don't make me use this whip, Kunzite**_. It wouldn't be a pleasant sight." Zoicite said jokingly as he stared at Kunzite's pale eyes.

"Okay, then. We'll just use it later on tonight _when we're alone_." Kunzite said as he continued to snuggle Zoicite.

"**_But Kunzite, we are alone_**. Forget Uranus and Neptune, for a minute." Zoicite said. And with that, Zoicite grabbed Kunzite and the two began to kiss roughly and passionately. While their make-out session was going on, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were tired and sickened by Zoicite and Kunzite's show of emotions. At the moment, Uranus leaned on the wall with her eyes closed, as Neptune found her niche down on the ground.

"Do you think _they'll ever_ stop?" Sailor Neptune questioned with a laugh.

"**_I wish the hell they would_**." Sailor Uranus said lowly as she the starlight still silhouetted on her heavenly like face. Her jewel upon her tiara glistened, and Uranus just continued to listen to Zoicite and Kunzite's kissing. Quickly, Sailor Neptune pulled out her Aqua Mirror and stared into the sea's crashing.

"**The sea is raging tonight**. The Chronus Knights must be closer to the Kingdom." Sailor Neptune said as she felt sorrow for the very angry sea.

"Heaven help us, Neptune if these bitches don't listen to us, the whole world will be at stake." Sailor Uranus spoke as she took a seat next to Sailor Neptune.

"**The world and the universe are already in peril.** But tell me something Uranus. You know firsthand about the Chronus Knights. Tell me more about them." Sailor Neptune questioned her friend. She noticed that Sailor Uranus was a bit uncomfortable about the Chronus Knights.

"**_Well, there are five of them. Kai, Kasumi, Nephrite, Yodoshi and Fiore make up the Chronus Knights. Kai has the ability to control the sea and anything made of water, kind of like you. Kasumi controls the elements of thunder and lightening. Nephrite controls the psyche and other psychological effects of the body. Yodoshi absorbs the energy of all those around and can use other's powers against them. Fiore controls plants and nature and can use them to perform deadly tasks. The quintet are from all clusters of the galaxy and looks like regular people; they just amass great powers. Once they tried to take over Uranus, but by Kami's grace I and the other Uranus civilians held them off; but just barely. They are horribly strong and they can magnify their powers. I bet they are just toying with us. With the Chronos Crystal in their possession, they have the power of titans. But if there is a way to bring them down, then by Kami I will_**." Sailor Uranus explained with exasperation and anger and hope swelled together in her eyes. Captivated by her partner's show of emotions, Sailor Neptune impetuously kissed Sailor Uranus. The kiss was soft and full of emotion and passion.

Sailor Uranus smiled at Sailor Neptune and she told her solemnly, "**I love you Michiru**."

"I love you to Haruka-san." Sailor Neptune said as once again she and Sailor Uranus embraced. They broke away from each other when they heard the doors open. Sailor Pluto came down the stairway, and spotted Kunzite and Zoicite kissing. Getting their attention, Kunzite and Zoicite had stopped and quickly faced the Sailor Senshi with blushing faces.

"**_How may we be of help, Sailor Pluto_**?" Kunzite questioned.

"Well, Kunzite and Zoicite. _I apologize, but you two will learn soon enough and the reason for the pain I will cause to you in some moments_." Sailor Pluto said with an awry stare.

"What do you mean, Pluto?" Zoicite questioned. What happened next was something the two did not ever expect.

"_**Dead……Scream**_." Sailor Pluto said as she twirled around with her staff, and launched a very powerful violet energy ball that attacked the two guards, making them fall to the back of the room. Getting up and still reeling from Pluto's attack, Zoicite unearthed his whip while Kunzite unleashed his sword from the sheath.

"Alright Pluto, you're in serious need of an attitude adjustment." Kunzite said as he swished his sword in the air. Zoicite snapped his whip and made an awful cracking noise with it.

"**Bring it on**." Sailor Pluto said calmly as she prepared to fight.

Dodging Zoicite's whip attack, Sailor Pluto had stopped Zoicite with a bash to his head using her staff. Planting her staff firmly into the ground, Sailor Pluto began to go around and around by kicking both Zoicite and Kunzite in a circular motion. Kunzite went for a slash with his sword, but Sailor Pluto stopped the attack by using her staff to evade it, but she elbow-smashed his face and blood began to gush from Kunzite's nose.

"You bitch, **you damn-near broke my nose**!" Kunzite stopped and tried to wipe the blood. Running for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's cell, Sailor Pluto broke the lock with her staff and freed both of the Senshi.

"Well it _was about time_, Sailor Pluto." Sailor Neptune told her as she and Sailor Uranus got into fight stance.

"Pluto, you damned turncoat! **You are a threat to the Moon Kingdom**!" Zoicite said angrily with his finger pointed straight at her.

"In time, you will understand Zoicite." Sailor Pluto said. "But for now, you must stay out of our way!"

"**World Shaking**!" Sailor Uranus yelled out. In the palm of her hand, a large golden energy ball flashed into her hand, and she threw an earth-shattering mini-tremor toward Zoicite. Shaking and trembling, Zoicite was knocked unconscious by Sailor Uranus' attack.

"**Deep Submerge**!" Sailor Neptune yelled out. Forming in her hands, tides and tides of water showed up, and in the form of a blue energy ball, the water crashed Kunzite and he was drowning in the assault until he was knocked out like Zoicite at the end of the cell. Quickly, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune regrouped with Sailor Pluto.

"Come with me, we'll go to the gates of time. Sailor Saturn is awaiting us." Sailor Pluto told them.

"_Saturn_? **That means our destiny as the Outer Senshi really is unraveling.** The Chronus Knights and the Chronos Crystal are prevailing!" Sailor Neptune said.

"_Don't get into hysterics, Neptune_. Pluto, lead the way. And hurry before they wake up and tell of your deception." Sailor Uranus told Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune. Gathering together, Sailor Pluto used her Garnet Orb and in a flash, they vanished from the scene leaving wounded Zoicite and Kunzite in their wake.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	4. The Senshi Also Rises

_Just as Sailor Pluto foretold, I, Sailor Saturn awaited the arrival of my fellow Outer Sailor Senshi. A looming spirit as well as the oracle, I am trapped in the cracks of time and space. Sailor Pluto is my link to the Moon Kingdom, and I respect and will always serve Queen Usagi. In this time of impending death and destruction, she is the light that will carry us all to victory, instead of damnation. If I play my cards correctly, I can get Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to join with the Sailor Senshi. But considering their stubbornness, it'll take me some time; which we do not have the luxury to spend. Finally, the three Outer Senshi has come to the gates of time and space._

"Good evening Outer Sailor Senshi." I told them as I walked toward them with stride. My Glaive had trickled and clicked with every footstep I made. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus as I noticed were very twitchy at my presence I noticed.

"Why so nervous, _we're all_ Sailor Soldiers aren't we?" I asked with a little smile.

"**Yeah we are, but you…you're Sailor Saturn, dammit! You have the power to destroy an entire planet! Anywhere you go death and destruction lurks**!" Sailor Uranus said yelling at me.

"True, but as any Sailor Senshi, **I can control my power**. I am here to warn you all of the Chronus Knights, and why you should join up with the Inner Sailor Senshi." I told them. Instantly they had problems.

"There's no way in hell we'll team with the Moon Kingdom! They are all too unreasonable." Sailor Neptune spoke venomously toward me.

"_Listen and you'll understand why. To put it bluntly, war will come to us very shortly. The winners of this war will either control the universe or preserve it. It'll be the time when all the Chronus Knights arrive, and will be up to us; all ten of the Sailor Senshi plus two more will have to defend the universe in a great war. Only one side will prevail while the others will die_." I explained to them. Of course they looked perplexed as I had previously realized.

"But there are only nine Sailor Senshi in total. Who are the other three, Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Chibiusa is on her way of becoming a Sailor Senshi, her training begins tomorrow. Well the other two, see for yourself." I told them as I pointed to the gates of Time and Space. Opening them were two young girls, all mature looking however. One girl wore a silver gown with long, flailing red hair that greeted the wind. The other had an identical gown but had shimmering silver hair.

"Who are you two?" Sailor Neptune questioned with a blank stare.

"_**My name is Pai, and this is my sister, Kari**_." The one with silver hair spoke. They inched their way toward us, and they bowed before Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Afterward, they took out their transformation pens and raised them to the sky.

"**Millennium Star Power, Make-up**!" Pai called out as she began to twirl around at a fast speed and glitter as she donned a sailor outfit similar to Sailor Uranus, and she became **Sailor Millennium**.

"**Orbit Star Power, Make-up**!" Kari called out as she too began to twirl and glitter around as she began to don an outfit very similar to Sailor Pluto, and held a mini-cannon with her, as she became **Sailor Orbit**.

"Sailor Orbit and Sailor Millennium are our new recruits in this war. They are the cause of this beautiful star shower tonight, because I took two of the most powerful stars in our galaxy and made them into Sailor Senshi. Orbit and Millennium are here to help us fight." I told them.

"So here and now, Outer Senshi, I declare that we make a pact with the Inner Senshi to agree to fight with them and preserve the universe against the Chronus Knights and the Chronos Crystal." Sailor Millennium said as she looked around at me and the other Senshi. Sailor Uranus was not truly convinced but I really hoped that she would.

"Whatever, Sailor Millennium. I just want the world to be protected. And if we have to join up with the other Senshi to do it, then**_ I'll suck it up_** and join them." Sailor Uranus said as she and Neptune fell into an embrace. And with that, we all stood united.

* * *

Kind of nervous and anxious all in one cute bundle, Chibiusa ran down the halls of the Moon Kingdom the next day to get to the outside. Who would be awaiting her would be most of the Inner Sailor Senshi as well as Sailor Pluto. Chibiusa was just itching to start her training. She was ready to fight the threat of the Chronus Knights and would go through anything to protect the Kingdom and her family. But for some reason, Chibiusa did not have any fear about them at all. 

"Good morning, Chibiusa-chan." Usagi told her daughter as she met them outside. Kissing her mother, Chibiusa noticed that already outside with Queen Usagi, was Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Sailor Pluto who was already transformed.

"Gosh, I was dreaming of this moment, now I'll become a Pretty Soldier!" Chibiusa said with a blushed face.

"But Chibiusa-chan, being a Pretty Soldier means responsibility and teamwork. We are saving the world here, baby." Queen Usagi said to her.

"I know mommy. I'm ready to help the Senshi defend the world from any intruder no matter how tough or big the kaiju or daimon may be!" Chibiusa said raising a fist to the air. Sailor Pluto was very impressed by the girl's determination, and muttered out, "Oh, Small Lady…"

"I think it's time then Usagi-chan. Chibiusa is one tough cookie." Makoto said as she patted a smiling Chibiusa on her head.

With all that said, Queen Usagi tilted her crown a bit, and held her hand to the beaming sky. Forming and then jumping into her palm was a pink brooch embedded with a crescent moon and heart. It resembled Usagi's own brooch, but it was more suited for a child. Handing it over to her daughter, Usagi had tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why do you cry mommy?" Chibiusa asked caringly as she looked at her mother.

"_**Because I am so proud of you, Chibiusa-chan. Just yesterday you were a baby in my arms, now my Small Lady has grown up into a Sailor Senshi. A Pretty Soldier in the making**_." Usagi said smiling at her. Chibiusa looked at her mother and the other Senshi and bowed. She knew the words in her heart as she held the brooch up to the sky.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-up**!" Chibiusa called out as the heart brooch began to power up and play a musical ditty. Floating around and covered with hearts and lights, Chibiusa began to transform into a Sailor Senshi similar to Sailor Moon, but with pink as her signature color, getting into a pose, Chibiusa finally became a Sailor Senshi!

**"Protector of the Moon Kingdom, the Pretty Soldier in training, I am Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Chibi Moon told the group as she was overwhelmed by claps.**

"Very good, and I like that name Sailor Chibi Moon!" Rei said as she looked at the girl. Now, she and the other Inner Sailor Senshi unearthed their transformation pens and began to transform.

"**Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!**" Ami said as she transformed into the powerful and intelligent, **Sailor Mercury**.

"**Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!**" Rei said as she transformed into the fiery and clever, **Sailor Mars**.

"**Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!**" Makoto said as she transformed into the thunderous and spontaneous, **Sailor Jupiter**.

"**Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!**" Minako said as she transformed into the lovely and spirited, **Sailor Venus**.

"**Neo Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!**" Usagi said as she used her brooch with the silver crystal to transform into the friendly, powerful, and intriguing Pretty Soldier, **Sailor Moon**.

"Sailor Moon, are you sure you're up to this, _in your condition_?" Sailor Mercury questioned looking at her.

"I'll be fine, Mercury. Why don't we start this demonstration with Chibi Moon?" Sailor Moon told her advisor, and good friend Sailor Mercury. "Here Chibi Moon, this is your new rod. Use this to attack enemies by saying 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack.' Okay?" Sailor Moon said as she handed the girl the rod.

"Hai! I'm ready now!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"Now, out of all of us, choose who you would like to spar with." Sailor Jupiter told her. Looking around a bit, Chibi Moon had found her target.

"How about you, Sailor Moon?" Chibi Moon questioned.

"Okay, why not." Sailor Moon said as she went into battle stance, as did her daughter. Everyone was in awe and thought Sailor Moon was kind of in over her head, considering her pregnancy, but Sailor Moon didn't see any harm in sparring.

Jumping into the air, Sailor Moon went for a kick but Chibi Moon just dodged the assault, and tried to sweep kick Sailor Moon, and succeeded. Sailor Moon however did not find her way to the grass, because she flipped over and kicked Chibi Moon straight in her face.

"Ouch, mommy _that_ hurt!" Chibi Moon said rubbing a red spot in her face.

"Sorry honey, but the enemy won't care if you're hurt or not. So fight back!" Sailor Moon told her as she went for a punch. Chibi Moon took her mother's advice though, and clutched the arm, and kicked her in her face. Flinching was the other Sailor Senshi who knew that Sailor Moon was pregnant and even Sailor Pluto became worried.

Chibi Moon who was tired of the assault her mother had just given to her used the rod she was issued and it began to glitter and she felt the words forming in her heart.

"**Pink Sugar, Heart Attack-u**!" Chibi Moon called out as the rod began to twinkle and spit out a ditty. Suddenly huge hearts ravaged Sailor Moon by surprise and she began to dimorph from her Sailor outfit, and back into Usagi. At her pregnant abdomen, Usagi began to bleed and all of the Sailor Senshi ran to her side.

"**Usagi! We warned you not to do that!**" Sailor Mars called out.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Chibi Moon said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

**"It's okay Chibiusa. You didn't know I was pregnant." Usagi said with tender care to her daughter who looked bewildered. But, the bewilderment began to spread to all of the other Senshi when something bizarre occurred. The tear in Usagi's abdomen began to heal very quickly and the blood and the cut vanished. Usagi got up and she was completely healed.**

"What in Kami's name happened?" Usagi questioned holding her pregnant stomach where she felt no pain.

"The baby healed itself. That's amazing." Sailor Pluto said looking at a blank Usagi. However, they all stopped when King Endymion, Zoicite and Kunzite came running toward the Senshi.

"**We have a traitor in our midst! Sailor Pluto, how could you? She helped to free Sailor Uranus and Neptune from the chambers!**" King Endymion pointed his sword to Sailor Pluto who sighed and then knocked it away from him.

"Wait, Endymion-sama. It is time for me to explain the new crisis. _You will all soon learn that my betrayal was not that of which you think_." Sailor Pluto said. Quite suddenly, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Orbit and Sailor Millennium made themselves appear and they began to talk about the impending threat of the Chronus Knights.

_**-Xtreme Slayer**_


	5. Enter The Chronus Knights

_**The Room of Time and Space had always been the proper home of the Chronos Crystal. This talisman was very powerful, and needed to stay out of the atmosphere of the Moon Kingdom, due to its extraordinary powers. Kept in this strata of entropy and space, the Chronos Crystal quickly began to lose its power and flair since it was kept all in disorder. Desperate, the crystal itself called out for anyone to wield the talisman's phenomenal power. This of course was the perfect time for the ever-dominant and malevolent force known as the Chronus Knights to make their move and snatch up the Chronos Crystal, right from under the noses of the Moon Kingdom. Now in a lair somewhere near the Moon Kingdom, are the whereabouts of the Chronus Knights.**_

_**Dark and awfully cold, the lair of the Chronus Knights stood in the center of bareness, and where they were a storm was raging. Alone in his corner of the lair, stood the Chronus Knight known as Kai. Kai as we previously learned had the power to manipulate and control the sea. He had turquoise, spiky hair that glimmered, and wore a leather outfit with a scarf around his neck. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue, and his aura was equally as dark. Sighing, Kai knew this was the time of the meeting. Using his power, he vanished into an area of the lair where the rest of the other Chronus Knights had awaited.**_

_**Nephrite, the leader of the Chronus Knights stood on a podium that overlooked the four other Knights. His beautiful chestnut hair was long and flowed in the cold breeze that attacked it; he too wore a leather outfit, as did all of the Chronus Knights. Kasumi was also there, with long and vibrant crimson hair. She as we learned had the power to control and mesmerize thunder and lightening. Close to Kasumi was the pale and raven-haired Knight, known as Yodoshi who could channel the energy and powers of anyone he chose. Lastly was the Chronus Knight known as Fiore; green skinned with purple and white, long hair and with a single rose planted onto his leather outfit, it was obvious to see that Fiore could control the element of nature.**_

"Kai, you finally showed. We were waiting for you." Kasumi said as she stepped over to the fellow Chronus Knight.

"And I care because?" Kai said staring his cerulean eyes not necessarily at Kasumi, but at her rather large bust. The leather did nothing but position her breasts even higher.

"**My eyes are up here dude**." Kasumi said with a small but wicked smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I know perfectly where your eyes are **_you vacuous bitch_**!" Kai spat out spontaneously with a malicious smile to match, as Kasumi's grew wider.

"**_You damned dick_**!" Kasumi said as she got face to face with Kai. Suddenly, and shockingly, **the two began to roughly plant kisses on one another and devoured each other's tongues**, as slurping sounds followed. The other Chronus Knights were sickened at the sight, and Nephrite rolled his eyes boringly.

"Would you stop this mess, so we can get on to the debriefing? Then you two could continue your mating somewhere else?" Fiore yelled out angrily as he began to inhale the scent from his rose while looking with disdain at both Kai and Kasumi.

"Just because you are sexually frustrated, **and have no genitalia** to play with, don't get angry with us Fiore!" Kai said straightforwardly as Fiore looked like he was ready to assault Kai. Kai's comments also made Kasumi and Yodoshi laugh, but Nephrite was just fed up.

"Shut up, all of you! Let's keep these petty romances to the side for a minute, okay?" Nephrite called out as the four stopped. They all were in some level afraid of what Nephrite could do since his powers far exceeded their own. Using his psychological powers, he could all put them in a state of mind they could never return from, and that was not something they wanted to see happen.

"_The stars know everything………_" Nephrite trailed off as he held the Chronos Crystal to the sky as a cluster of stars began to take over the whole lair. The Chronus Knights were in awe of leader Nephrite's astrological powers as well; he was really uncanny.

"Fellow Knights, in mere moments, I will present our challenge to the Sailor Senshi, and when they accept, and then we shall meet on their Kingdom to wage war. I know that we will be victorious because of this single Chronos Crystal. _**It has magnified our powers, and our thirst for domination**_." Nephrite spoke as he continued to channel the power from the stars.

"Why not with our declaration, we send them a little something to remember us by?" Fiore questioned. Nephrite turned to face him and was intrigued by the suggestion.

"Hmm, and what do you mean by that Fiore?" Nephrite asked.

"**We'll send them one of my Kanpanyuran monsters enthused with all our powers and have the Sailor Senshi deal with that for a bit**." Fiore told.

"Agreed. Be ready in time fellow Chronus Knights. The war is about to begin and we must all be prepared. I'll start with the first blow." Nephrite said as he, Fiore and Yodoshi made their way out.

"After all this, _I'll_ start the first blow too Kai." Kasumi said as both she and Kai hooked arms and kissed roughly once more as they followed the other Chronus Knights.

**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	6. Kanpanyuran Attacks

All of the Inner Sailor Senshi stood in awe of the news that was broken to them by Sailor Pluto. The ongoing threat of the Chronus Knights, Sailor Saturn's reemergence, and the don of three new Sailor Soldiers were a bit too much to stomach, but in some way the defenders of the Moon Kingdom had to come to grips with it. Though she also felt the need for hearing the information presented to her by the Outer Senshi, Queen Usagi was more compelled by what had just happened a while ago. Her unborn child had just healed itself magically, and Usagi was not prepared for that action.

'**This child is…..something amazing**. It can heal itself, and I'm just…stunned.' Usagi said as she felt her pregnant belly.

"So let me get this straight, in order to defeat this new menace, we have to work together? Inner Sailor Senshi and Outer Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Venus questioned wide-eyed at the possibility.

"Don't think that we're pleased to having to fight with you all too. But this is for the greater good, and in order to survive, then dammit we must work together!" Sailor Uranus said clutching Sailor Venus by her collar. Rage was in her eyes, by Sailor Jupiter intervened.

"**Get the hell off of her**! **You have no right to touch her that way**!" Jupiter roared as she slapped Uranus's hands from off of Venus.

"Please don't think I forgot about you either, Sailor Jupiter. _That thunder attack_ of yours did not go unnoticed, and when the time is right, you'll be on the receiving end of my 'World Shaking' technique,_** you bitch**_!" Uranus spat evilly toward the Senshi.

"How dare you, _you butchy looking hag_!" Jupiter spat out with an equal amount of poison. Frowning at one another you could sense the tension as well as feel it, and nothing was positive.

"Stop this foolish decadence of hate! We are all Sailor Senshi, and we need to work together on this mission. Fate needs us to pull through, as does the universe!" Sailor Millennium told both Uranus and Jupiter as she separated them.

"Right now as we speak, we can feel the rampaging and destruction of the stars! Nephrite of the Chronus Knights are already tampering with their astrological alignment, which means only one thing; the universe is racked into great entropy. Come on, now. We must be cohesive." Sailor Orbit told them as frustration grated into her eyes.

"You think of us as scoundrels to your throne, but we were trying to restore the universe!" Sailor Neptune yelled out loud.

"At the time, you all posed as a threat, Sailor Neptune. What were supposed to think? You even came after myself and the good King Endymion in front of my entire legion of comrades and followers. That was unforgivable." Usagi explained to the Sailor Soldier who just looked at her with a mix of disdain and bewilderment.

"Senshi, it does not matter. We are all united by a common thread. Let that thread not unravel or surely we will all die!" Sailor Saturn said as she held onto her Glaive tightly.

"Die? So says the very essence of death, Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Mars exclaimed pointing to her. Sailor Saturn just shook her head and closed her eyes. Her pale face gleamed in the sun.

"Yes, I am the Senshi of death, but you forget; I am also the Senshi of rebirth, and we will prevail in this new war, Sailor Mars. Trust in my……" Sailor Saturn stopped as she began to frantically look around, and started to loose her composure. Worrying of her current state, Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Saturn.

"What's wrong with you?"

_**"The Chronus Knights are here………"**_ Sailor Saturn trailed off as she tried to pinpoint the location of where this dark force was coming from. All of the Sailor Senshi began to look around as well, but King Endymion held onto a now hysterical Queen Usagi as the grass beneath them started to shake and quell the Sailor Senshi.

"I'm scared Endymion." She told him, clutching his armor.

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met in my life, Usa-ko. **Be strong**!" King Endymion told her as he held her protectively amidst the would-be earthquake. Suddenly, the sky became dark, nighttime dark. Stars began to glitter the sky and the earthquake continued.

"_**The stars know everything…**_" Nephrite called out, as his face appeared in a constellation. An evil smirk glittered on his face as his dark eyes made the Sailor Senshi gasp in fear.

"Th-that's **Nephrite**! The leader of the Chronus Knights!" Sailor Uranus called out. She quickly unearthed her Space Sword and got into battle stance. Also arming herself was Sailor Neptune, with her trusty Aqua Mirror. Sailor Pluto grasped the staff as Sailor Orbit held out her cannon suggestively.

"Greetings Sailor Senshi. The time of war is soon upon us. Prepare for death and destruction, because I promise, none of you shall survive. The Chronus Knights and I will make our presence known in a small matter of time, so I suggest you all begin you're prayers in order to join the afterlife!" Nephrite laughed maniacally.

"**I DAMN YOU WITH ALL THAT IS WITHIN ME!**" Sailor Uranus cried out loudly as she held her Space Sword to the sky. All that did was make Nephrite laugh even harder as he enjoyed the Sailor Senshi's fear and nervousness.

"Save your energy Sailor Uranus. You'll get your chance to die at my hands in due time. But for now, my fellow Chronus Knight Fiore sent one of his lovely Kanpanyuran monsters for you to enjoy. The thing envelopes all of our power, and will be one of the creatures that claims your lives! Remember, in due time!" Nephrite yelled out as his face disappeared. The stars aligned to create the Kanpanyuran monster that had a pale green body, with four green stems, and long flowing violet hair. Its eyes began to glow and the monster faced the Sailor Senshi.

"Togetherness, eh? Well this is you all's chance to prove yourselves!" Sailor Uranus told the Inner Sailor Senshi.

"**Vice versa**!" Sailor Jupiter called out as she tried her luck with the flower monster first.

"**Jupiter, Oak Evolution**!" the fourth Senshi called out as she began to twist and turn with speed as green energy balls began to fly out and attack the monster. Laughing, the monster demonstrated Yodoshi's power and absorbed Jupiter's attack.

"What the…" Jupiter trailed off as she was soon crashing to the ground due to the force of her attack.

"Stay down, Jupiter. That was a good try though." Sailor Uranus said holding her sword.

"Damn you too." Jupiter smirked at her.

"**Space Sword Blaster**!" Sailor Uranus blasted golden energy toward the Kanpanyuran monster.

"**Aqua Mirror Reflection**!" Sailor Neptune said as water blasted for the monster. Mixing together, the energies found its way for the monster, and it fell backwards. Quickly getting back up, it charged for the two Sailor Senshi and enveloped it with coil from its arms. Slowly, a flower blossomed on the monster's back, and energy began to flow from the Sailor Senshi all the way to the monster.

"**Meteorite Repulsion**!" Sailor Orbit yelled as she began to fire from her cannon. Small meteors began to fire from the cannon and broke the coil, freeing Neptune and Uranus from Kanpanyuran's grip. Quickly, Kunzite ran to help Uranus from the coils and Zoicite did so also for Neptune. Sailor Mars was the next one to fight with the flower monster.

"**_Fire……Soul_**!" she yelled out as a fireball shot out and began to inflame Kanpanyuran. This all stopped once water began to cover its body. Laughing, the monster then launched a whole wave of water blasts toward Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus who all fell backwards.

"**Starlight Shining Glade**!" Sailor Millennium called out as she unearthed a fire upon Kanpanyuran after a blinding light of energy.

"_Dead…Scream_!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she twirled and shot a purple blast of energy at Kanpanyuran.

"**Death Reborn Revolution**!" Sailor Saturn yelled as a minimal force of dark energy mixed with Pluto's attack. Quickly, Kanpanyuran was overwhelmed by the attacks and was defeated almost.

"Usagi, transform now!" Sailor Mars called out. After sometime, Usagi made the transformation to Sailor Moon and looked toward Kanpanyuran. Sailor Millennium and Orbit held their hands to the sky and their energies fused together to form a large white staff, with a crescent moon atop of it and a glittering source of power. It found its way to Sailor Moon.

"Queen, this is the Neo Moon Staff. Use this to stop Kanpanyuran!" Sailor Millennium said aloud. Words formed into Sailor Moon's heart as she felt the power of the staff.

* * *

Sailor Moon began to twirl around in front of the Moon Kingdom, and light began to glitter and shine brightly upon her whole essence. Holding the Neo Moon Staff to the sky, the shining source began to twinkle more, as Sailor Moon prepared to attack. "**_Neo Moon Cosmic Energy Eclipse_**!" Sailor Moon called out. A large eclipse occurred over Kanpanyuran, and the monster began to yell in hurt and anger as it was vanquished from existence.

* * *

Sailor Moon was next ambushed by nearly all the Inner Sailor Senshi as she looked graciously at Millennium and Orbit.

"Sailor Senshi, we must stand united in order to defeat this force. A new war is waging, and it is coming sooner than later, and I declare that we will be the victors of this one. We are all one!" Sailor Moon said as the staff began to glitter after her speech. Surprisingly, Uranus and Jupiter shook each other's hands, as the Senshi regrouped.

* * *

"_**Dammit, they won**_. I suspected they would." Nephrite argued back at the lair of the Chronus Knights. Fiore and Yodoshi stood with him, but Kai and Kasumi made their way back too. Kasumi was wiping the edges of her mouth, as Kai was pulling up his leather pants.

"Come on Nephrite! Kasumi was hitting the right spots until you beckoned us! What the hell is your problem?" Kai questioned aloud.

"Shut your mouth you horn-dog! Another plan of action has been decided…**_A full scale assault on the Moon Kingdom…..tomorrow_**! Be prepared for war!" Nephrite laughed. The other Chronus Knights began to like his evilness as well.

"Great! It's better than sex! Well, I don't know about oral…" Kai said as he looked at Kasumi. "Trust me baby, since were going to war, it's going to_** be a long night**_…"

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	7. The Eve of The Storm

Night had fallen upon the Moon Kingdom, and another shower of starlight and grace began to fill the darkness. However, the Senshi were not ready to watch the show as they did the other night. Things were different. Nephrite left another message claiming that in some odd hours, war would be waged upon them. As Queen Usagi declared, the Sailor Senshi must stand together throughout the darkness, and fight this new war. Each of the twelve Sailor Senshi was busy with some form of action upon this night.

**Ami Mizuno, the one and only Sailor Mercury**, laid across her bed in her rather large room on the West-end of the Moon Kingdom. Close to her aqua hair was a cellphone and on the other line was her lover of sometime, the psychic Urawa. Though the two did not see each other in quite sometime, the love and friendship that they built over the years remained the same. As of now, Ami was in heaven and her love for Urawa was shone in their conversation that was going on right at this time.

"Urawa-kun, right after this battle is over I'm going to spend a whole week with you in the city to catch up with you." Ami said naïvely as she started to blush. "Being a Senshi is very tiring, but I'm sure I could be with you."

"I'll be awaiting you Ami-chan. I've missed your scent, the way you walk, your laughter……trust me, once you visit, it'll be something you'll never forget." Urawa said with sass that made Ami squeal with schoolgirl delight as her possible last talk with Urawa continued to transpire.

Two rooms down from Ami was the room of **Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus**. Never the one for books, Minako actually caught the time to catch up on her latest romantic novel _**Oppression of The Heart**_, and was teary-eyed. Apparently, the lead character Jun had just found out that her lover Ryo had left her and moved to Tangiers with his mistress, Mai. Minako really was sad for Jun; the writer had made her to be a very lovable and sensible protagonist. Turning the pages, the tears continued to stain the book and her blonde kimono that she was wearing. The tears were a mix of her compassion for Jun, and her nervousness for the impending final battle with the Chronus Knights. But Minako was strong, and was determined to pull through for her team of Sailor Senshi. As she begun to read, she laughed since she found out that Ryo had an incurable STD and that his mistress fell down a flight of stairs. She learned that there was indeed justice in the world.

Next door to Minako's room, was **Rei Hino the incomparable Sailor Mars**. Her room was fairly standard and now, a fire began to rage from her fireplace. The fire was very symbolic to Rei, and her family. The Hikawa Shrine in the city had many visitors and was the prime place to go for fortunetelling and mystical advisory. By using the magic and life that is within the fire element, Rei and her family were able to read or at least seek comfort in the heat. Her hair loose and sprawled on the back of her red kimono, and small beads of sweat covering her forehead, Rei stayed in prayer position and chanted some words as the fire began to grow.

"_**Rin……..pyou……….tou**_." Rei said these words and threw more salt into the fire as it became stronger and even more powerful on this night.

"_**Sha…….kai………..jin**_." Rei continued as the inferno began to scorch and heated the room up even more. Now, the room became darker as the fire filled the room in red.

"**_Retsu……..sai……..zen_!**" Rei yelled finally as she opened her eyes and pointed for the flame. Suddenly, the fire began to glow brightly, and suddenly words came from it.

"_Patience wields persistence_." The fire spoke out, as Rei looked on with wide-eyes and her mouth covered. Before she could respond back to the raging inferno, the fire quickly extinguished leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Luckily for Rei, nothing got on her, but she still could not believe the extent of her prayers. The statement the fire had made stayed with her as she rubbed the sweat from her forehead and crawled into her bed.

Not the one for sleeping on the eve of a big battle the was to occur, **Makoto Kino, the thunderous Sailor Jupiter** worked out her aggressions and nervousness by sparring in the training room with the two guards, **Zoicite and Kunzite**; King Endymion's trusted warriors as we learned previously. Clad in her Sailor Senshi gear, Jupiter sprung numerous thunder attacks toward Zoicite, who dodged them before being attacked by her patented 'Sparkling Wide Pressure'. Kunzite would feel the effects of Sailor Jupiter's 'Supreme Thunder' attack as she got into fighting stance once more. Fighting was how Jupiter could ease the tensions within, and she would not have had it any other way.

'_**Fighting and war are one in the same. You fight to stay alive and you fight in war to survive. I am ready for destruction and chaos no matter what, because in the end the Moon Kingdom will be successful!**_' Sailor Jupiter reassured herself as she began to restart her battle with Kunzite and Zoicite.

Lastly, **the beautiful Queen Usagi **sat upon her bed playing a childish game with her young daughter, **Chibiusa**. Both with matching silk gowns, the two laughed at one another and then they're attentions gazed toward **King Endymion** who was looking at the night, starry sky. Both walking for his direction, the two royal females cornered their patriarch as he laughed and welcomed them.

"I love you all, you know that right?" King Endymion questioned them as the stars continued to sparkle and such.

"Yes, and we love you." Usagi said as she gave him a soft kiss.

"This war **is no joke**, Usa-ko. I do not want you fighting tomorrow; we could lose our child. Something that I do not want you to go through." Endymion said. "**You are not to fight either Chibiusa**."

"Why shouldn't I fight? I am the queen of this kingdom. Nothing bad will come of me, I swear to it." Usagi said sort of forcefully to her husband. "Besides, this child is a miracle. It heals my every misfortune, Endymion-sama."

"But to what extent? If you miscarry, I could never forgive myself. Promise me you won't fight tomorrow." Endymion said with pleading eyes.

"But…" Usagi was cutoff.

"**Promise me**."

"O-okay honey. I promise." Usagi said, as Endymion hugged her. But as she felt her husband's warmth, she knew that she had told him a boldfaced lie which she knew she would regret in the future.

'The very safety of the Moon rests upon my shoulders, **I am a Senshi and of course I _will _fight**. **Forgive me, Endymion**.' Usagi told herself as she pulled into another embrace watching the stars with her family.

* * *

On the East wing of the Moon Kingdom were rooms for the Outer Senshi who recently joined up with the Inner Senshi for this new struggle. Sharing a room together were the two lovers, Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Ten'ou, better known as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Just finished from consummating their love, a strong scent of sex filled their room, but the two were in complete bliss. Both wrapped in blankets and in each other's arms, sweat had covered their bodies.

"That was a way to relieve stress, now wasn't it?" Michiru laughed with Haruka after she finished that comment.

"It was wonderful; I am in love with you." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru upon her lips.

"I hope this is not the last time we do this either." Michiru said looking up at the ceiling.

"_**You never know, the love we made tonight could be the last and only time we ever did, Michiru-san**_." Haruka said putting her arms under her head now. Michiru lightly stroke Haruka's golden hair, and looked at her beautiful face.

"**_I want you to know something. If we should die tomorrow, I would gladly join you either in the halls of Heaven or the depths of Hell. My love is yours eternally_**." Michiru told Haruka who was very touched by the comment. A tear fell from her eye, as Michiru kissed it away. Without saying a word, Haruka put Michiru back into her arms, and slowly and tenderly started to make love to her once more.

* * *

All the while,** I Sailor Saturn stood at the Room of Time and Space** along with my accomplices, **Sailor Pluto, Sailor Millennium and Sailor Orbit**. I could sense the feelings, the emotions, and the romances going on in the Moon Kingdom, all throughout Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Orbit and Sailor Millennium were in control of tonight's star show again; they hoped that it would relieve the Sailor Senshi of the stress of the impending doom, but they all were too busy to take notice.

"He won't let her fight, correct?" Sailor Pluto questioned me as I looked toward her. I gave her a light but nervous smile, something I would not usually do.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling that the Queen won't take that one lying down. She is an honorable woman and a remarkable Sailor Senshi. She has taken down the Negaverse and the Chronus Knights will soon fall to her Moon Staff. Together, we all will prevail." I told her.

"**_If not, damnation will come_**." Sailor Orbit said.

"And that's something we will avoid. **Trust me in this Sailor Orbit**, _**we will win**_." I told her.

"_Time will tell_." Sailor Pluto said as she closed her eyes. The wind became colder as we stood around. I too need to make final preparations for the war, I will no longer stand around talking, but I will be about action.** Wish us luck**.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	8. The Battle Begins

_**Things were terribly uneasy as the daylight made its way to Crystal Tokyo. Far at the end of the large city, was the towering and ever beautiful Moon Kingdom. Speaking of that sanctuary, all twelve Sailor Senshi stood guard watching daylight shine throughout the city. All demorphed and not in their sailor outfit, they all just stood, awaiting any action by that of the Chronus Knights or the Chronos Crystal. Standing in the halls were all six of the Inner Senshi, all six Outer Senshi, King Endymion, and his two powerful warriors, Zoicite and Kunzite. Tensions were rising as they all eagerly awaited something.**_

"**Dammit, what are they waiting for**?" Haruka cursed as she clinched her teeth. Michiru calmed her down by gently stroking her hand.

"They're making us sweat. We can't fall into their trap." Michiru told her lover as she continued to try and calm her.

"I just cannot wait…" Haruka said as she continued to stare into Michiru's eyes. The other Sailor Senshi just looked on and waited as well.

"_Patience wields persistence_." Rei said out of the blue as everyone stared at her. They all were confused until Rei gave out a light laugh.

"What the hell does that mean?" Pai asked as she came closer to Rei.

"Nothing, I was just trying it out. You gotta admit, it did sound nice." Rei said to the group.

"I can't believe we are actually playing nice with the Inner Sailor Senshi. You all stand for everything we do not. I mean a minute ago, we were ordered for execution, and now we all are standing side by side ready to fight." Haruka said looking at the Inners.

"Well, excluding Usagi. You know, bun in the oven." Minako said as she made a gesture to indicate Usagi's pregnancy. Usagi did not make a move; she just appeared to be withdrawn.

"I would gladly love to fight at you all's sides…but…but this baby is someone who deserves my protection. I do not want to risk hurting it in any way or form. I love it." Usagi said cradling her stomach as King Endymion put a loving hand on Usagi's back.

"For some reason,** I understand**. _**I too**_ want to protect someone that I love." Haruka said as she looked at Michiru. Their loving eyes connected with one another and Michiru stared dreamily at her. All of this stopped once a slight rumble began to occur. Suddenly, the daytime began to change from the blue sky to a crimson one, and shadows begun to take over. The only glitter that made itself known was something that was reviled by all in the Moon Kingdom.

"**The Chronos Crystal**. My Kami, it is so damn destructive." Sailor Saturn said as anger slowly crept into her face.

"That means the Chronus Knights are here!" Setsuna said looking at the outside as the other Sailor Senshi gathered to see what was going on outside. **_Finally, Nephrite, Kai, Fiore, Kasumi and Yodoshi appeared all together and clad in their leather outfits_**. Nephrite, who had control of the Chronos Crystal picked it up and waved it in the direction of Crystal Tokyo.

**"What in the world is Nephrite planning to do?" Usagi asked frantically.**

"He is pointing the Chronos Crystal in the direction of the city! **My Kami, he's going to destroy it**!" Zoicite yelled pointing at him.

**_Soon, a great force of dark and negative energy collided in the direction of Crystal Tokyo, and Nephrite unearthed it. Blasting the city, stores, buildings, homes and other districts began to crumble and were demolished in the blink of an eye. Miscellaneous parts of the city were transformed into rubble, and the Chronus Knights celebrated via laughter and dangerous celebration. Ultimate power is what they were wielding and they continued to bring forth the brute force onto the city. The Sailor Senshi were all in disarray and the expressions on their faces showed it very much so._**

**"Okay guys let me break it down for you all. We all know Nephrite, and the power he wields; the stars and psychological powers. That girl Kasumi is thunderous like Makoto, watch out for her. The dude that's practically tonguing Kasumi is Kai, and he has the power of the sea. Yodoshi the one next to Nephrite absorbs others powers, and Fiore, the pale one with green hair controls nature and the flowers so watch out with him and the Kanpanyuran monsters he makes, remember yesterday!" Haruka said as she took out her transformation pen.**

"**Let's get these sons of bitches**." Makoto said pulling her transformation pen out as well. All of the Sailor Senshi did so, and Chibiusa pulled out her brooch.

"_**Chibiusa…**_" King Endymion was interrupted by his daughter's protest.

"Otousan, **I must** fight. It is my duty as a Sailor Senshi. I am ready." Chibiusa said with a tone that resembled her mother's. King Endymion smiled and signaled for her to do so. Pulling his sword from the sheath, Zoicite and Kunzite had done so also. Usagi just looked on with a smile.

"Good luck, Sailor Senshi. I'll be rooting for you all." Usagi said happily.

"Arigatou, Queen Usagi….**meatball head**!" Rei said playfully messing with the Queen who laughed.

"Okay guys lets get serious now." Setsuna said as all of the transformation pens and brooches were taken out. **It was time**.

* * *

"**Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up**!" Ami called as she transformed into the intelligent and insightful, **Sailor Mercury**.

"**Mars Crystal Power, Make-up**!" Rei called as she transformed into the fiery and spiritual, **Sailor Mars**.

"**Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up**!" Makoto called as she transformed into the thunderous and forceful, **Sailor Jupiter**.

"**Venus Crystal Power, Make-up**!" Minako called as she transformed into the lovely and dazzling, **Sailor Venus**.

"**Uranus Planet Power, Make-up**!" Haruka called as she transformed into the gorgeous and charming, **Sailor Uranus**.

"**Neptune Planet Power, Make-up**!" Michiru called as she transformed into the graceful and amazing, **Sailor Neptune**.

"**Pluto Planet Power, Make-up**!" Setsuna called as she transformed into the patient and wise, **Sailor Pluto**.

"**Orbit Star Power, Make-up**!" Kari called put as she transformed into the mysterious and resourceful, **Sailor Orbit**.

"**Millennium Star Power, Make-up**!" Pai called out as she transformed into the clever and independent, **Sailor Millennium**.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-up**!" Chibiusa called out as she transformed into the small wonder, **Sailor Chibi Moon**.

**Sailor Saturn** joined up with all the Sailor Senshi and was ready to fight.

"On this day, we stand united, **SAILOR TELEPORT**!" Sailor Chibi Moon called out in a victory cheer as they all joined in. **King Endymion, Zoicite, Kunzite and the Sailor Senshi teleported in that manor to the outside where they stood ready to fight against the Chronus Knights.**

"_**Are you ready, to die**_?" Nephrite questioned.

"The same could be asked of you." Sailor Pluto said gripping her staff.

"**No more mind games, let the battle begin**!" _Kai yelled out as all of the Chronus Knights and the Sailor Senshi began their storied battle. All the while, Usagi watched the war with one single tear falling from the side of her face._

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	9. The Final War & A New Hope

**Finally, war was on and the battle between the Chronus Knights and the Sailor Senshi was raging**. All that was hanging in the balance was that ever reviled and destructive talisman, known as the Chronos Crystal. The Sailor Senshi and the Chronus Knights stood atop opposite rooftops, as rubble and destruction was in their midst. Fiore was the first to step up. Laughing at the all ready angry Sailor Senshi, Fiore held within his hands about seven seeds.

"You Sailor Senshi are very predictable. You all will be lucky if you last even five minutes." Fiore said. Suddenly, he threw the seeds at the rooftop where the Sailor Senshi were, and suddenly, the seeds charged themselves and out popped seven of his Kanpanyuran monsters.

"_Oh my damn…_" Zoicite muttered as the Kanpanyuran came closer and closer.

"**Deep….Submerge**!" Sailor Neptune yelled as a wavy ball of water energy crept into her palms, and drowned one of the Kanpanyuran. Suddenly, it shook violently, and exploded.

**"I owe you one, Sailor Neptune!" Zoicite called out to Sailor Neptune with a smirk. She winked back at him, and looked back at the Chronus Knights. King Endymion suddenly made a decision.**

"Senshi, you all deal with the Chronus Knights! Zoicite, Kunzite and myself will handle the Kanpanyuran kaiju!" The King called out as the Senshi directed their attentions for the Chronus Knights. All the while, the Chronus Crystal was busy decimating another section of Crystal Tokyo with ease as the power from the talisman made a thunderous storm. Speaking of storms, Kasumi broke herself away from Kai and headed for the Senshi.

"**I got Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus**!" Kasumi yelled, and with that, she used her thunderbolt attacks to bring them down and as they fell onto the nearby street, Kasumi followed them. Kai was next.

"**I'll have a go with the water babes. Bring it on Neptune and Mercury**!" Kai said as he went over to fight with the two Senshi.

Yodoshi and Fiore laughed with one another and they went out for their desired Senshi; Yodoshi took Mars, Venus and Saturn while Fiore had Pluto, Millennium, Orbit and Chibi Moon to contend with. Nephrite was wielding the Chronus Crystal to create and cause more forms of chaos within the city of Crystal Tokyo. "**If Sailor Moon was here, then I'd gladly would rip her a brand new asshole. Ha, lucky for her**." Nephrite laughed holding the Chronos Crystal as more energy blasts began to take shape.

In the matter of the Chronus Knight Kasumi, Uranus and Jupiter looked at one another and decided who should strike first. Jumping in the sky with thunder and lightening forming in her fist, Sailor Jupiter came first ready to fight Kasumi. Arming herself with thunder to match Sailor Jupiter's, Kasumi and Jupiter crashed to opposite sides of the streets, but both quickly got back up. Blood was on the side of Kasumi's mouth, but she gave the Senshi a wicked smirk and licked it all up, very sensually.

"Yummy. _**You Sailor Senshi will make delicious deaths**_." Kasumi said.

"You sick, bitch. I am going to make sure that you and the other Chronus Knights fall at our hands!" Sailor Uranus yelled. Charging for her, Sailor Uranus landed a kick to the side of Kasumi's face, and Jupiter backed it up with an elbow smash to Kasumi's back. The Chronus Knight did not appear phased, so she quickly grabbed both Uranus and Jupiter, charged them up with her electrical energy and suddenly, they both crashed into opposite storefronts. Kasumi laughed wickedly as crimson came flowing from cuts that they sustained from her assault.

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure**!" Sailor Jupiter wailed as she got up from the broken glass and emitted that thunder attack. Uranus too got back up and noticed what was going on.

"**World Shaking**!" Sailor Uranus said as she unleashed the energy ball at Kasumi. The attacks had merged together and headed straight for Kasumi. Luckily for the Chronus Knight, she made a lightening force of shielding to protect herself from the assault. Laughing all the way as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus looked on in fright, Kasumi powered up completely with watts upon watts of electrical energy. Jupiter sighed at the sight, while Uranus unearthed her powerful Space Sword.

"**Well, let's light this thing up**!" Kasumi laughed as she launched the electrical power. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter smiled at each other and braced themselves for the sudden impact of Kasumi's attack.

Meanwhile, Kai was deep in battle with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury, and things were not looking too good for the Sailor Senshi.

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**!" Sailor Mercury called as water struck Kai, who already stopped Mercury's assault with his own river of water to make a blockade. Sailor Mercury damn-neared drowned in Kai's watery grave, but Sailor Neptune made the save for her. After being assisted by Neptune, Sailor Mercury pulled out her Computer Compact and began to type in many instructions into the machine, and Sailor Neptune looked at her with a blank face.

"What the hell are you doing, **now is not the time for math equations Mercury?**!" Sailor Neptune argued as Mercury continued punching in instructions.

"Be patient, Neptune. This Chronus Knight is very reckless and I'm sure there is a proper way to quickly eliminate him. Just give me a few more seconds, okay?" Sailor Mercury said as finally the beeping sound occurred. This shown the data to expose Kai's weakness.

"How? I am all powerful, you bitches can't tame me!" Kai yelled out amid laughter as a towering river of water appeared on the city streets behind him.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Jupiter, would you be so kind?" Mercury questioned with a smile. Coming over to there corner, Sailor Jupiter generated so much electrical and thunderous energy that it surged through her to the streets. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune both backed away to let Sailor Jupiter do what she does best.

"**Jupiter Thunder Dragon**!" The Sailor Senshi yelled as thunder in the form of a dragon came out and began to fry and make Kai quell and tremble, until he vanquished into nothingness. **One Chronus Knight was down for the count**. Mercury and Neptune hugged in celebration, but Kasumi was angry in rage.

"**YOU KILLED KAI? HOW DARE YOU**!" Kasumi yelled to the top of her lungs.

"If it's any consolation, you'll be joining him in mere moments! Let's put her on ice for good, Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Neptune told Sailor Mercury as they prepared to give their deathblows to Kasumi.

"**Mercury Aqua Mirage**!" Sailor Mercury launched her ultimate attack and it caught Kasumi off guard.

"**Deep Submerge**!" Neptune called out once more as water drowned the already icy Kasumi. All that was left of the Chronus Knight was a large block of ice where she was frozen solid.

"What happened to her?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"I lowered the temperature on my attacks at freezing rates. She's going nowhere." Sailor Mercury said as she looked at Sailor Neptune.

**Running together, both Uranus and Jupiter kicked the icy tomb of Kasumi, breaking her up in frozen pieces of nothing. Two Chronus Knights were out for the count. Both Uranus and Jupiter clapped each other five.**

"Let me find out you can kick some ass, Jupiter?" Sailor Uranus laughed as Sailor Jupiter put a hand through her ponytail.

**Yodoshi was busy dealing with the threat of Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn. The three Sailor Senshi were dishing out everything to try and take him down, but in the end, Yodoshi was using his demonic power of absorbing their magic and using it back at them.**

"**Mars Flame Sniper**!" Sailor Mars called out as she shot a fiery projectile at Yodoshi who absorbed it and threw the fire back at them, causing more hysteria.

"**Venus Love And Beauty Shock**!" Sailor Venus called as she shot an energy beam that was reflected back at her.

"I would throw my best at him, but that could end up deadly for us. I have a plan though!" Sailor Saturn told Venus and Mars.

"What is it?" Venus questioned.

"Mars, can you use your Anti-Evil Sign on him so I can try and invade his body, with me being a spirit and all?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

"Yes." Mars said happily.

"You can land you're two attacks and Yodoshi will just be gravy." Sailor Saturn said. Quickly, Sailor Mars had charged their Anti-Evil Sign and threw it to the head of Yodoshi.

"**What the hell is this**?" Yodoshi questioned as Sailor Mars started to pray. Yodoshi went frigid and Saturn slowly crept into his body.

"**NOW**!" Saturn/Yodoshi called out.

"**Fire……..Soul**!" Sailor Mars called out as an inferno raged upon Yodoshi.

"**Crescent Beam Shower**!" Sailor Venus called out as her wall of energy coincided with Mars' firepower,** to destroy the evil Chronus Knight**. Sailor Saturn crept out of his essence and rejoiced with the Senshi. They then proceeded to help King Endymion and the guards with one final Kanpanyuran that remained. All the while, Pluto, Chibi Moon, Millennium and Orbit were battling Fiore and seemed like the odds were on their side this time.

"**Pink Sugar Heart Attack-u**!" Chibi Moon called out as she used her rod to attack Fiore with massive hearts. Fiore, who came back, attacked Chibi Moon with his flower energy, overwhelming the youngest Sailor Senshi.

"Small Lady no!" Sailor Pluto yelled out. "**Dead…….Scream**!" Sailor Pluto called as she struck Fiore with the violet energy ball that made him tremble and ravaged him.

Fiore came back and took swipes at Sailor Pluto with his extensive claws. Cutting her, Pluto fell back after being assaulted with the shallow cuts, but Sailor Millennium came to her aid by kicking and punching Fiore rapidly with various martial arts movements. Sailor Millennium connected with a kick to Fiore's temple wounding him and making him fall backwards. Seeking opportunity, Sailor Orbit made the strike to impale Fiore.

"**Meteorite Repulsion**!" Sailor Orbit yelled as she shot her energy straight through Fiore's head, making a hole with the beam going through one end and out the other. **Fiore, tried to power up but the hole was too great and he keeled over and vanquished**.

"Hot damn, the war is almost over! Just Nephrite and that's it!" Sailor Millennium said. Quickly, all eleven Sailor Senshi assembled together watching Nephrite's continuous onslaught with the Chronos Crystal as he laughed.

"What the hell is so funny? We have you cornered!" King Endymion questioned as Nephrite's laughter continued.

"You inglorious bastards! Look around! All of Crystal Tokyo is destroyed, and though you destroyed those insolent Chronus Knights, I still reign supreme! With the Chronos Crystal in my possession you all shall die! Say your final prayers!" Nephrite said as the Chronos Crystal began to glitter.

"You know I cannot allow you to do that." A familiar voice called out. The Sailor Senshi looking up, across from Nephrite on a towering crystal pedestal was Neo Queen Usagi, armed with her Neo Moon Staff.

"Bitch, you're going to die and the Moon Kingdom will be mine!" Nephrite called as the Chronos Crystal began to blink crazily.

**"I do not fear you Nephrite. The Sailor Senshi and I are one. The power is within us, and we shall survive. Gentle spirits of my friends, followers and the Moon itself empower my Silver Crystal!" Neo Queen Usagi said as she held up the Neo Moon Staff with the all-powerful Silver Crystal emitting light and power. Nephrite unearthed the dark energy of the Chronos Crystal, but the Silver Crystal was even more powerful due to the Sailor power of the Senshi. Fortunately, Neo Queen Usagi and her Sailor Senshi got the better of Nephrite once he became overpowered by the light of the Silver Crystal. Screaming and yelling, Nephrite was killed by the power of good energy, and finally the Chronus Knights were vanquished as well as the power of the Chronos Crystal which was no more. Everything from the destruction and decimation was reversed and Crystal Tokyo returned to its glory. It looked as if nothing happened. The Sailor Senshi were battered, battle scarred but were excited. Neo Queen Usagi came to join them.**

"I told you guys that darkness would never prevail. **We did it**!" Usagi called out as more cheers of victory came out of the mouths of the universe's defenders. Usagi kissed Endymion who told her "I thought you promised me you'd stay home." He said as he smiled.

"Well, a home is not a home without the ones you love and cherish. Besides, I had to show my face somewhere." Usagi laughed as more cheers came from the Sailor Senshi camp, and as Endymion kissed her passionately once more.

"**My love is always here for you Usa-ko**." Endymion said.

"**I love you Endymion**!" Usagi told him back with affection.

**But in all, the Sailor Senshi were ecstatic and embellished their well deserved victory in the war against the Chronus Knights. Ja Ne.**

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**

This is the end of _**Sailor Moon: Crystal Chronicles**_! Those just tuning in read and review and read this whole tale some more! You can **check out more of this in my next fic**! **1 luv**!


End file.
